My Angel
by Castielmyangel
Summary: Au - Supernatural but only using Cas. Emotionally helpless Ariel has surrounded herself in her thoughts since she can remember, living life in a daze. Until she meets one handsome mystery man, bringing her back to reality.


Chapter One - Stranger

* * *

Ariel's eyes fluttered open. It was 7:39am. She lay still in her rough cotton bed letting the silence within her soul envelope. She dragged herself slowly out of bed easing up. The more she became aware of reality the less she wanted to be in reality, lost in the sadness of her lonely, pitiful life. Slowly she found the effort to dress for work, easing into the smooth blue cotton polo and tight jeans she dressed in for work. She slipped on her black flats and mindlessly left the small apartment she called 'home'.

Her demeanour radiated nothing, her feelings pressed deep into her soul. No one would read her expression, she could not allow it. Traipsing up to the cafe, the events of the next day dawned on Ariel. She was lost deep in emotions, following the routine of each day, oblivious to her surroundings. She entered the cafe with its mind sickening warmth and happy couples snuggled up around the crackle of the oak wood fire, placed at the centre of the homely cafe. The fire was surrounded by a wire mesh, attached to the large brick circle the fire was constructed on. Ariel hated the cafe, with its old oak beams and country cottage feel. The paintings of the rolling green county hills and soft beach landscapes were dotted sparsely around the cream walls of the cafe. She pulled herself into the back of 'The Oak Fire' cafe, grabbing the simple black apron that hung loosely over a small silver hook. She tied a double not loosely around her waist and walked absently out to the front, ready for the day to begin.

Ariel was used to the routine by now, loosing herself in her thoughts. Not thinking while aimlessly taking the orders of various customers. Not taking the time to take in who she talked to, where she went, just getting through this day like every other meaningless minute of her days. She walked over to the furthest table in the corner of the room. It was away from any windows, the fire a good distance away. This was Ariel's favourite spot in 'The Oak Fire' Cafe, the only place where shadows were thrown over the soft wood table and cast iron chairs. She stopped. She was snapped out of her thoughts and brought back to reality, to finally take in her surroundings. It was the first time she had truly acknowledged anyone at the cafe in years, but she couldn't move. Sat in her favourite area was the most devilishly handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. His messy brown hair looked untouched, as though he had simply woken up and got on with the day. He had dazzling and tantalisingly blue eyes that glanced slowly over the menu he held in his gracefully large hands. He was perfect.

"Hello?"

Ariel was still glancing over the mystery man's body. She only realised how long she had been rooted to the spot when the man sat before her spoke.

Ariel glanced down at the ground nervously before steadily moving forwards. She could feel the heat rising up from the base of her neck, a slow blush enveloping her. Ariel realised she had been stood, with no movement, for over a minute. She did not know when, but the blue eyed man had glanced away from his menu for a second, only to notice Ariel stood with a look of pure shock. She was oblivious to his words until suddenly her senses snapped back into gear.

'Umm.. Yes.. Hello, my name is Ariel. What can I get you?' Ariel was nervous and stumbled over her words. The realisation of what had just happened taking a hold. He had seen her. He had seen her watching him. The embarrassment was immense, but Ariel ploughed on, pushing those thoughts aside.

'Can I have the chefs special and a black coffee please?' The dark haired stranger replied.

'Su-sure be right back!' Ariel called, perhaps moving away from the man a bit too quickly. Ariel needed to get away and fast, she had let her guard down, unveiled the cloak she kept around herself at all times. This man was not good for her. And yet she could not stop thinking about the light outline of muscle just visible through the slightly snug shirt the man's upper body was wrapped in. His dark blue jeans and jet black shoes that cloaked his legs and feet, giving the impression of a self-employed business man. _Stop! _Ariel reminded herself. She could not think about him anymore, she had to get the man his order and that was all.


End file.
